Futari no Tensai
by Craze Izumi
Summary: Two different tensai, living in different worlds were brought together by one Echizen Ryoma...... [It is my first time writing this pairing so please be gentle with it.]


**Craze: **My first time ever writing a fic which Ryoma is not the in the main pairing, although in this story Ryoma plays a major parts... and note that this fic is unbeta I can't really find one at the moment... and I'm really sorry if it turn out bad...cause it my first OshiFuji.

**Fuji: **I'm really grateful for writing a story on me…

**Craze: **It's nothing blush… well I promise to write a FujiRyo next time then

**Fuji: **Saa… I'm more than happy…

**Oshitari: '**_They have the gut to leave me out of the conversation.'_ She does not own any of the tenipuri characters.

**Craze: **Sankyuu, Oshitari-san for the disclaimer and now on with the story

* * *

**Futari no Tensai**

Cerulean eyes were looking around, searching for a certain freshmen regular. It came to a halt when he saw his target. Standing beside his target was none other than Tezuka Kunimitsu, their Buchou. Suddenly, cerulean eyes widen as it saw the interaction between both his best friend and his affection. Boy wonder was talking to the normally stoic buchou, who now have a soften look on his face, but there was something between their interaction that hurt. Boy wonder was smiling, not his usual smirk, but a genuine smile. Why was it so that when boy wonder smiles, it hurt our tensai so much? The reason was simply because the smile was not directed at him, but their buchou. Cerulean eyes stared at boy wonder a little longer with a longing look. He wanted boy wonder, he wanted him a lot, but when he reached out for boy wonder, someone had already claimed him.

"Heh… so it is true that you like Echizen Ryoma?" a voice in the kansai tone spoken, breaking Fuji's line of vision.

"Saa… Oshitari, what bring you here?" Fuji said towards the owner of the voice, Oshitari Yuushi.

"Echizen Ryoma…" was his answer.

"If you are thinking of going after Echizen, my advice to you is, you can forget about it, he's …"

"…with Tezuka? I know that, in fact anyone with eyes can clearly see that how close they are."

"Saa… if you already know, why still…"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… as long as Echizen is not married to Tezuka, everyone has the right to compete for him, isn't it? Beside don't you want Echizen too?"

"Maa… probably, but I'm not one who is willing to become third party."

"Nani ya… look like the both of us are on the same boat, how 'bouts accompany me for a cup of tea?'

"Saa… it may be a good idea."

"Both boys walked towards the school gate heading towards the café. Fuji failing to notice the exchanging looks of Oshitari and boy wonder.

'_Echizen Ryoma you own me a big time."_

**Flashback**

_Boy wonder was standing outside of Hyotei, waiting for a certain blue-hair tensai of Hyotei._

"_I though someone is joking when they say that Echizen Ryoma is looking for me… look like I'm wrong. So…what can I help you, Echizen?" The Hyotei tensai asked._

"_I need your help……" looking at the surrounding Ryoma opened his mouth wanted to say something, but Oshitari beat him to it._

"_Well… there too many people around, let's go somewhere else." Oshitari suggested noticing Ryoma's uneasiness._

_Sitting in the café and ordering drink for the both of them. Oshitari asked Ryoma, "So you were mentioning earlier that you need my help…what is it?"_

"_Well… I don't know whether you know or not… but I'm going out with Tezuka… and Fuji-sempai…not that I don't like him, it just that I with Tezuka… so I need you to…"_

"…_seduce Fuji?"_

"_Something of sort…but I prefer to use distract."_

"_Why is it me? I believe that there are a lot of people out there that can accomplish the job and what benefit will I get if I agree?"_

"_Both you and I know what benefit you will get. You like Fuji-sempai don't you? So I'm giving you a big catch. If you don't want to take up the job I can ask Saeki-san to do it."_

"_It a deal then, but you are paying for the tea."_

"_Mada mada dane…"_

**End of Flashback**

Now sitting in the same café, the same seat, were Oshitari and Fuji. There was silence until Fuji decided to ask Oshitari a question.

"Saa… so you like Echizen too?"

"Well, that depends on what type of 'like' you are referring to… my 'like' for Echizen is more of friendships…"

"…hmmm… but I thought you said…"

"What I say isn't all wrong… I'm indeed looking for him regarding something."

"Maa… I didn't know that Echizen and you are friends."

"Well… there are a lot of thing you didn't know."

"Saa……"

* * *

At Echizen's household, Tezuka was talking to Ryoma regarding Fuji; he was being invited to stay for dinner.

"Did you plan something on Fuji?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I believe that you know very well what I'm talking about. I don't think it's a good idea to do that to Fuji."

"If you say so… let me ask you, do you mind sharing?"

"No, but…"

"Giving him hope will only hurt him more, so why no distract him with someone else? Someone who will love him and him only"

"I know but doing this without letting him know, isn't it a little too cruel to him?"

"I like him, but I'm now with you and I love you, I don't want to hurt him. I'm just trying to help him find happiness that only belongs to him that I can't provide him with. I believe that Oshitari-san will give him the happiness." Ryoma explained his expression looks a little depress.

"I just hope that this will really work well." Tezuka sighed.

* * *

So back at Oshitari and Fuji's, both of them had already finished their tea, walking down the street.

"Saa… it's getting late…" before Fuji could finish speaking, he felt lips brushing against his.

"I'm sure that, there are people out there who are definitely more interesting than Echizen, think about it." Fuji was left rooted to the ground, watching Oshitari's view fading from the street.

* * *

"Nya, Oishi, have you noticed some changes about Fuji?"

"Hmm…… he seemed distracted… I wonder what happen."

It had been one day since the 'date' with Oshitari, Fuji was distracted, and he had been thinking about what Oshitari had said.

"……sempai…sempai…Fuji-sempai!" Ryoma called out, he was a little worried about what happened to Fuji and Oshitari did not contact him about the matter, had his planned been foil?

"Echizen, nani ka?" Fuji smiled.

"Betsuni, you just seem a little distracted…"

"Sou ka? I haven't realized… by the way I have a question……are you friend of Oshitari?"

"Well…sort of…nande?" but before Ryoma could get this answer, Tezuka had called him.

"Echizen!"

"Saa… I guess someone needs your help…"

"Che… mada mada dane…" Ryoma said and walked to Tezuka. _'Seem like I have to wait for the answer to be out itself.'

* * *

_

There is nothing Fuji did not know how to handle, Fuji knew everything there is to know about, but for once in his life, there is something that the Tensai did not know how to handle and that person was none other than the Hyotei Tensai. Fuji doesn't know his feelings for the Hyotei Tensai, but the kiss had imprinted deep into his memories. Fuji will think about the Hyotei Tensai every now and then.

"Oshitari-san, what bring you here?" Momoshiro's voice broke Fuji's line of thought.

"Maa… a certain Tensai perhaps,"

"Fuji-sempai? Why are you looking for him?"

"Aa… he still own me a date."

"Unya? Fuji is dating Oshitari? Mou Fuji you meanie, you didn't tell me anything about it." Eiji pouted.

"Oshitari…what…"

"…bring me here? Well, you have yet to give me an answer, so I decided to search the answer myself, so you want to talk here or other places?"

"Saa… we can talk at other places, where do you suggest."

"How about going to my place? My parents and sister are out for a week." Whispered could be heard in the background.

"Saa… we'll go to your place then."

* * *

So after sometimes, Fuji was found pinning to the wall of Oshitari's room.

"Maa… so may I hear your answer to my question." Oshitari purred sending shivers down Fuji's spine.

"Saa… I still like Echizen, but I don't mind going out with you," Fuji smirked and gave Oshitari a kiss…

Soon a gentle touched against the lips became a fiery kiss of exploration of each other mouths; it lasted for a few minutes until Fuji's phone rang.

"Saa… I think I need to go…see you again…Yuushi." Fuji smiled and walked off.

Fuji was glad that his problem was solved though he admitted that he still like Ryoma, but he had begun to like the Hyotei Tensai, and one thing for sure, Fuji knew about the deal between Ryoma and Oshitari, although it hurt him quite a lot, he was grateful to Ryoma's concern for him.

"Moshi, moshi? Oshitari Yuushi desu." Oshitari answered his phone.

"So how was it? Everything, okay?" Ryoma asked.

"Nani ya…Echizen ka? Everything is fine."

"Sou…mada mada dane…" and the phone hung up.

Not long after, Fuji's love for Echizen had turned into a very deep friendship and he had also fallen deep for Oshitari, the news of the two tensai together were spreading fast and soon most of the tennis player in Kantou learned about it. Though their relationship was brought up by a deal, but everything went well for them. Of course the person who brought up the deal, Echizen Ryoma was most relief, though he will never show it. Now, every now and then the two couples will sometimes go on a date together.

OWARI

**Craze:** I'm truly sorry if it sucks but this is my first attempt so please be gentle with it


End file.
